metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Blurrr
Rollbacker Since you say you are Metroidblurr, I won't bother with the standard welcome message. This said, however, before I can entrust you with special user rights, you need to confirm that you are indeed Metroidblurr. To do so, please log in as your old account and leave a message on my talk page confirming your identity. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:42, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :Rollback granted. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:21, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Off-topic images/fanart vote I need to confirm that you yourself voted in the recent RfC. We have recently had troubles by impersonation (hacking troubles), and the appearance of your voting comments indicate that your account might have been compromised as well. Simply reply stating that you were the one who voted, please. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 08:25, 23 October 2008 (UTC) *Do I just need to say it here? — It was me. I'm sorry if I was a bit irritating there, but I was just checking. You can never be too careful, you know. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:58, 23 October 2008 (UTC) **Yep (I didn't mean to sound irritated). -- [[User:Blurrr|'Blurrr']][[User talk:Blurrr|''(Talk)]] 18:03, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Icons User:Ryanfireball believes that the animated effects on the beam icons that you uploaded are not in the game. Could you provide us the source for where one might observe them or let us know if you had added them? 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 03:45, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :I found them a while ago on a website, but I don't remember what it was. I agree with User:Ryanfireball that they aren't seen in the game, but I thought they looked more interesting than the non animated ones. Blurrr� 22:29, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Vote! 'Attention, All Users! Phase four of Boss Battle Royal[e] has finally begun, and the bosses are aching for your votes! Click here and place three tildes (~~~) next to the names of bosses you think would win in a fight!' [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master']] 04:50, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on behalf of User:Squeemaster. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Squeemaster. FastLizard4 is not responsible for the content of the message. New Room Categories! '''Attention Users! Suggestions for new categories for the Prime Series Room articles have been made at this new forum! All registered users are encouraged to vote and comment on these suggestions. Thanks. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 05:00, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on behalf of User:Hellkaiserryo12. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Hellkaiserryo12. FastLizard4 is not responsible for the content of this message. Vote! Attention, All Users! Time to finish Phase Four on Boss Battle Royale. Click here and place three tildes (~~~) next to the names of bosses you think would win in a fight! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 07:51, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on behalf of User:Squeemaster. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Squeemaster. FastLizard4 is not responsible for the content of this message.